Destined Love: The Beginning
by Alliecattie3
Summary: The first in a series of multi-chapter stories and one-shots about Matthew Buchanan and Destiny Evans following the birth of their son, Drew. "Love doesn't always come easy. Sometimes, there are hurdles and disappointments to overcome. When love happens, endures and grows, despite adverse circumstances and situations, you know it's... Destined!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to my first fanfiction story! It's a collaboration with my writing muse and cousin, Leeisme! We are huge Mestiny fans! So, we wanted to tell our version of their story! LOL! This series is primarily based on canon, but there will be some changes to make a few events how we wished they'd happened on the show. Also, we don't watch OLTL 2.0. Our series is written with the network series in mind. Therefore, Matthew and Destiny are based on the characters as created by Eddie Alderson and Shennell Edmonds!**

**A million thanks go out to our Mestiny sisters and our Samcedes sisters, who have encouraged me and Lee to take the writing leap! We're working on this series and soon will begin a Samcedes fic under Lee's pen name! It's so exciting!**

**By the way, we own none of the characters, television shows, name brands, music, etc. mentioned and have rights to nothing. We've just borrowed them for entertainment purposes!**

**Blessings!**

**Allie**

DESTINED LOVE: THE BEGINNING

Chapter One

Matthew's POV

January 13, 2012

The day our son, Drew, was born, I felt like God poked me with a big stick and my life really began. I remember every detail vividly from Destiny's labor to seeing Drew for the first time.

By happenstance or most likely divine intervention, most of the people closest to me and Destiny were there in the family room of the Buchanan mansion. Some, like Destiny and her family, had been there for a gathering to watch the final episode of their favorite soap opera, _Fraternity Row_. Others, like my parents, had come to say "Good-bye" to my cousin Rex and his family, as they left for their new life in England earlier that afternoon. Me, I had come to see my Destiny, hoping and praying that I had not blown my chances with the girl I love. I walked into the room totally unaware of what happened minutes before I arrived.

I later found out that Destiny's water broke and our parents scrambled trying to get her to the hospital. But as fate would have it, Vivian, Destiny's OB/GYN, who was also her brother Shaun's girlfriend, notified everyone that the baby was coming right then. There was no time to get to the hospital. My mom, dad, Destiny's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, her brother, Shaun, and Nigel, our family butler, were there when the drama started, lending a hand the best they could.

By the time I arrived, the contractions close in time and intense! Destiny was screaming in agony. Eventually, all of us watched amazed as Destiny delivered our baby, right there on the sofa. She claimed that she was scared, but I couldn't tell. I marveled as I coached her as best I could. I hadn't been to the birthing classes or anything. But I was there holding Destiny's hand, rubbing her back and telling her "We're in this together!" as she continued to do what she had to do to bring our son into the world. As I held Destiny's hand, I spoke all the words of support and encouragement I could think of as she pushed and yelled.

I thought about all the things we'd been through in the nearly three years since we met: I had been paralyzed, sued my parents, escaped from boarding school, thought I had committed murder and in a coma for 6 months for starters, with Destiny there to support me through all of it. She had her own issues too. A little over a year ago she found out that her brother, Greg, the world renowned surgeon, who helped me walk again, was actually her father and her parents were her grandparents. If that wasn't enough, it turned out that Greg was somehow involved in the death of Destiny's birth mother, Charlene, who happened to be his brother Shaun's girlfriend at the time. Greg is serving time in Statesville prison for crimes he committed trying to keep the truth from Destiny and Shaun. But even with all we'd been through, our son's birth was the most amazing thing I'd seen up to that point.

After some discussion, we agreed to name him Drew after my brother, a policeman, who gave his life in the line of duty before I was even born.

"Happy Birthday Drew!" I said with tears streaming from my eyes as I leaned over to kiss my son.

_Wow, I have a son! He's perfect! _I thought, as I looked at my little guy- amazed.

"Matthew, you okay?" Destiny's concerned voice drew me from my momentary haze.

"Yeah," I responded smiling hesitantly.

"But you're crying…"

"Can't help it! He's just so beautiful!" I looked up and saw Destiny looking at me with tears forming in her sparkling brown eyes. I thought I saw love beginning to eclipse the confusion and anger that dwelled there for far too long.

"So is his mom," I finally choked out kissing her forehead. Relieved that she let me kiss her, I eliminated the space between us and placed my arms around Destiny and our son, as she held him close to her. I tried to commit every detail of that moment to memory from the lavender scent of Destiny's hair to the way her smooth chocolate skin seemed to compliment my rougher vanilla skin, to the way her beautiful full lips curled up when she gave me that smile that I now knew made my life worth living. As I held them, the other people in the room disappeared. It was as if the world contained only us: me, Destiny and Drew.

"I'm glad you're here" Destiny whispered.

"Me too," I replied softly, afraid of saying too much, opening a floodgate of emotions. I didn't want to look like a weak and sappy loser in front of the brave beautiful girl who'd just given birth to our son, not in the prepared comfort of a hospital, but on a sofa in my Grandpa Asa's mansion. I had been a stupid, selfish jerk from the day I woke up from my coma and I found out about our child. I'd hit my head and almost died. I didn't want to give up my newly restored life to raise a kid that I didn't want and hadn't planned for- a mistake. But, the moment I walked into my grandpa's and saw Destiny, my best friend, the girl I love in pain, needing my support, I knew that crap had to stop. My big brother, David, was right. Scared, stupid and weak was not a good look for a Buchanan. I didn't want to be that guy. Instead, I wanted to be the guy that Destiny and Drew could count on. Don't get me wrong, I was terrified! As I held Destiny and Drew, I knew I was in over my head. I realized that in a few short hours I had gone from an 18 year old "cretin" willing to deny his child to a man with a family.

_Holy crap! I should be running for the door! I thought, but _I sat there smiling.

_Why am I sitting here grinning like an idiot? I asked myself. Then, I quickly answered my own question._

_Because you have all you'll ever need in your arms-_a voice from inside reassured me. So, instead of plotting my hasty retreat, my mind reeled with possibilities and love for Destiny and our son.

_I like the sound of that!_

But as I looked at her, I remembered the hell I put her through: the anger, the doubt, the stupid words that came out of my mouth, my running away to D.C. in a desperate attempt to outrun the reality that I now held close. I needed a moment to make sure that Destiny understood that I regretted the past two months and more. I needed to show her, no, make her understand how much I loved them both, that I would be there for them. They could depend on me. I began thinking of how to formulate the words without them sounding stupid or contrived when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Bud, we need to get Destiny and Drew to the hospital," my Dad said beaming. He seemed so proud, so happy. He and my mom had been there for Destiny during the pregnancy when I wasn't able to be and then when I refused to be. I smiled at my dad silently thanking him for all he'd done to keep my family safe and healthy until his stubborn, selfish son came to his senses. He smiled at me and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ok," I agreed hesitantly, still trying to hold on to that moment. "Is it okay if I take Drew?" I asked his mom shyly.

Destiny gave me a weary smile and nodded "yes".

I was shaking a little as Destiny placed our little boy in my arms. I had never held a baby that small before. The feeling was new, but it felt so right. I looked up to see tears streaming down Destiny's face. Cradling Drew, I carefully reached over to wipe her tears away with my fingertips.

"Don't worry Des. I won't drop him!" I joked, making her smile.

"I know," she offered. I focused on her eyes, knowing that she would tell me what was wrong when she was ready. One thing I knew about Destiny, she always did things in her own time- when _**she**_ was ready and not a moment before. "It's just that…" I nodded, encouraging her to continue "**I** carried him for 9 months. He kicked **me**. Kept **me** up all night. Had **me** eating chili burgers for breakfast. **I** suffered through hours of incredible pain. **You**, on the other hand, **Matthew**, just showed up for the delivery and…he looks exactly like you! No one can tell I'm his mom!" She cried harder. As I surveyed the room, I saw a series of controlled smirks, as everyone, our parents, Shaun, Vivian, and even Nigel tried to keep from laughing. It was a lost cause as they all began laughing hysterically. I pulled Destiny to me and kissed her softly on the lips. "But he has his mother's beautiful eyes," I assured her with a smile.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333

The next hour went by quickly. There was so much activity when we arrived at the hospital. Vivian, our moms and Shaun took care of Destiny's and Drew's admission paperwork and escorted Destiny to her room. My dad and Destiny's dad accompanied Drew and me to a small examination room where Dr. Fox, a Pediatrician, checked Drew out from head to toe.

"He is a healthy, beautiful baby, Mr. Buchanan. You and your girlfriend did good work," Dr. Fox exclaimed with a chuckle as he placed Drew in my arms.

"Thanks. That's great news!" I grinned widely. Not just from the news about Drew, but also at hearing someone other than David call Destiny my girlfriend.

_Note to self: Make me and Des official as soon as possible._

"How much does he weigh?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, Doc, what're his stats?" Mr. Evans chimed in.

"Drew weighs 7 pounds 3 ounces and he is 21 inches long. Like I said, he is perfectly healthy."

"Wow! You're going to be tall!" Mr. Evans exclaimed touching Drew's small hand.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't break the news to Destiny just yet," my dad chuckled. The three of us looked at him quizzically. Noting our confusion, he explained, "Well…at 21 inches, Drew's just a little more than 3 feet shorter than Destiny is and he's only a few hours old." Mr. Evans, my dad and me looked at each other and fell out laughing, recalling Destiny's earlier pout. Drew's height would be one more way he took after me. Dr. Fox shook his head and appeared relieved that he was not involved in our madness.

"I'll have a nurse escort you back to Ms. Evans' room."

"Thanks Doc. You hear that little man? We're going to see mommy!" I grinned and to my surprise, so did Drew!

"Look they have matching grins," Mr. Evans laughed. "Wait 'til Destiny gets a look at that!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333

Sarah, who had to be the world's happiest nurse, led us to Destiny's room. She gushed, blushed and talked the entire trip. Despite the fact that we traveled a total of 1200 feet from room to room, we knew about Sarah's husband, their three kids, the dog, the cat, the…. Man! I felt like I journeyed through the wilderness to get to Destiny.

"Ms. Evans," Sarah grinned singing as we entered Destiny's room, "I brought you some very special company. Drew and his dad and grandpas are here to see you."

Destiny smiled, struggling to sit up in bed. She held her arms out for Drew only to have him intercepted by Mrs. Evans, who was quick enough to play safety in the NFL.

"Not so fast! Drew's Nana and Noni haven't had a chance to hold him yet!" She exclaimed cooing and grinning at Drew with my mom.

I was a little confused. So, I asked, "Noni and Nana?"

Mrs. Evans smiled at me for the first time in… ever and explained, "Yes, I'm Drew's Noni and your mom's his Nana."

"Yeah, we're too hip to be called Grandma or Granny," my mom giggled as the cooing continued.

"Alright ladies… you will have plenty of time to hold Drew," Mr. Evans intervened. "Now, give him back to his momma. It's their time to bond."

My mom reluctantly gave Drew to Destiny. I continued to watch from a distance, allowing Destiny to have space as she held Drew and began to rub his hands and cheeks, kissing him with her soft, pouty lips. As she kissed him, he let out a sigh of contentment.

_That's my boy!_

I suddenly found myself envious of my son's closeness to his mom. My mind drifted off remembering that afternoon- how good it felt to hold her in my arms, to smell her hair and kiss her.

_I really need to tell her how beautiful she is and how much I like her hair like that. _

I'd just resolved that I would traverse the room to my chosen spot next to my Destiny when I looked up to see Destiny's brother, Shaun, the human building, 6'3" of pure muscle, standing in front of me, blocking my path.

_Crap! Double Crap! Why can't I grow a few inches and 50 pounds of muscle right quick?_

Despite having spent hours together in the same room while Destiny gave birth, Shaun and I had not had a conversation since our confrontation in that very same hospital nearly 9 months before.

Shaun overheard me and Destiny arguing as she tried to avoid talking to me about our night together. Just thinking about it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in terror!

_Flashback_

"_I know I didn't just hear what I thought I heard…that you and my sister had sex!" Shaun said through gritted teeth, as he looked at me like he would break me in two without a second thought. I took a few steps back widening the distance between me and Shaun, quickly weighing my options of running and dying later or dying a quick and painful death at Shaun's hands now. Then, I could only watch in astonishment as Destiny worked her magic. _

"_Wha…what you heard was Matthew telling me that _**_he _**_had sex!" She said with a tone that made it clear to Shaun that she was not going to tolerate his eavesdropping._

"_He said 'we'!"_

_He's got you there Baby! I thought. _

_But once again Destiny pulled the rabbit from her hat…_

"_Yeah, _**_he_**_ and _**_his_**_ girlfriend."_

"_I thought you were his girlfriend!" Shaun said a little confused._

_Now, things were getting good. I watched with great interest to see how Destiny would respond. After all, I wanted nothing more than to be her boyfriend._

"_Me? We're just friends or we were until you _**_embarrassed me_**_!"_

_While I should have been grateful that Shaun appeared to be buying Destiny's smoke and mirror routine, my heart sank with her words. I thought we were more than "just friends"._

_You and me need to get a few things straight Ms. Evans! I thought as I watched Shaun's face become apologetic and he opened his mouth to apologize. _

"_Sorry, I was looking for Todd Manning. Have you seen him?"_

"_No!" Destiny practically barked._

"_If you do…"_

"_I'll call you," Destiny offered with a combination of annoyance and indignation that only she could manage._

_With that Shaun walked away to continue his search for his boss and I got to live to see another day!_

_End Flashback_

I gulped hard and looked Shaun in the eyes. He did not say a word. He didn't have to. As he glared down at me, the intent of his gaze was unmistakable. _I'm watching you Buchanan! One false move with Lil' D and I will break you in two! _I nodded my head affirmatively letting him know that I understood that I had been duly warned. I had no intention of hurting Destiny and no desire to be broken in half any time soon! I walked over and stood silently by Destiny's side and continued to watch her cuddle our boy.

"I thought maybe you were on punishment or under a restraining order or something," Destiny remarked.

"Didn't want to crowd you." She gave me the look. The one that says, she's waiting for me to tell her the real story. "I'm not sure how I can help. Is there something I can do for you?" I could tell Destiny was tired and didn't want to argue or deal with whatever my issue really was because she simply rolled her eyes at me and let me slide with the B.S. answer I'd given her. I wasn't about to tell her the truth about how I wanted to push everybody out the door, climb into bed with her and Drew and just be, the three of us together- our family. I certainly wasn't going to say anything about the naughty thoughts running through my head about me and Destiny making a little sister for Drew, which was sure to take a lot of practice over the next 4 or 5 years.

_Get a grip Matt! It's a little early to think about sex and having more babies._

"Matthew, I really like Dr. Fox. I want him to be Drew's pediatrician. What do you think?" Destiny inquired, changing the subject.

"I liked him too, but whatever you want is fine," I offered hesitantly.

"Are you not interested?" Destiny inquired staring at me.

"Of course, but maybe I shouldn't have a say. It's like you said earlier. I showed up for the delivery." I muttered. I could've kicked myself.

_Why do I say the dumbest things to Destiny at the worst times?_ _What was that about? It's not like she would know that I was undressing her in my mind and planning our future kids. Would she?_

Destiny turned her attention from me to Drew and back again. For the first time in the nearly 3 years I'd known her, I couldn't read Destiny's reaction. At first, she looked sad, then angry, then sad again. I just wasn't sure.

Destiny signaled me to move closer. "I'm too tired to deal with this now," she whispered in my ear.

Even though I wasn't certain what "this" meant, I nodded affirmatively and said, "Ok". At that moment, Sarah and Vivian entered the room with Carole, who was something called a Lactation Specialist. They told everyone to leave them alone with Destiny and Drew.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333

I paced the waiting room floor nervously. It seemed like the medical trio had Destiny and Drew sequestered in that room for hours.

"Bud, you're wearing a hole in the floor," my dad cautioned.

Then, Mr. Evans offered, "Yeah, the way you're acting you'd think Destiny was in labor again." And so the remarks continued with my mom, Mrs. Evans and Shaun joining in on the fun at my expense. I looked at my watch every two seconds. When I noticed that I had only been separated from Drew and Destiny for 10 minutes, I tried unsuccessfully to calm myself down.

_Get a grip Buchannan. They're fine. _

"Sometimes it takes a while for babies to latch on. I'm sure they're fine, Honey," Mom offered pulling me into a side hug.

"Yeah, it took Shaun days before he caught on," Mrs. Evans smiled.

I was comforted by their words and became less concerned about my family's physical well being and more concerned about "this". What did Destiny mean? Whatever "this" was, I was certain I wouldn't like it very much. Finally, after 30 minutes of torture, the trio emerged and announced that Drew caught on and Destiny was nursing like a pro. I let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled. My family was doing well.

"Matthew," Vivian said hesitantly, "Destiny would like to speak to you." Vivian turned to the others, who were preparing to come with me, putting up a cautionary hand, "Alone."

_God help me! _I thought as I pushed the door open and slowly entered Destiny's hospital room. I closed the door softly behind me. Destiny was sitting up in bed with her dark hair in a ponytail. Her purple nightgown was now covered by some sort of big cloth. I heard loud sucking noises coming from under the cloth. Clearly, Drew had caught on! I stood at the door mesmerized by the sound, recalling the natural beauty that now nourished our son. I was staring, wondering how Destiny looked even more beautiful now than she did when I left. Destiny winced making an audible "Oww" waking me from my stupor.

"Des, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's still uncomfortable. Carole says it will take a few weeks for the discomfort to disappear. She says that Drew is an aggressive sucker," Destiny smile-frowned and then added with a bit of sarcasm, "Something else he gets from his father."

_What do I say to that? At least I know she still remembers something about our night together. Maybe I should mention it. Nope. I am just going to let it go. _

Destiny's brown eyes stared at me from across the room, as if she was trying to reassure herself that she knew exactly what I was thinking before she said what she needed to say. She let out a loud sigh.

_And so it begins…_

"Matthew, I don't have the energy to yell at you from across the room," she said frowning.

"Sorry, I…"

"Didn't want to crowd me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," I lied as I walked across the room and stood next to her. I placed my hands in my pockets. That way I wouldn't be tempted to look under that cloth.

"Boy, he is really loud." I remarked. Destiny rolled her eyes again and gave me a look that said _I'm not going there with you. _I quickly changed the subject. "You asked to see me?"

"Yeah, I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I need to handle this now." She paused and once again I waited for her to tell me in her own time. "I was so glad you were with me this afternoon. You supported me. I don't know that I could have made it without you. You looked so happy and proud." I smiled and my heart began to swell even more with love for Destiny. Then, her expression changed as she seemed to recall something unpleasant. "But since we got to the hospital, you've been distant and you lied to me earlier."

_How does she do that? _

Suddenly, my heart began to race.

_This is not good!_

"I don't know, maybe you were caught up in the magic of the moment earlier, the adrenaline. Now reality has set in?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She couldn't possibly think that I didn't want Drew and her- our new family! Could she?

"I recognize that deer in headlights look Matt," she continued, her tone becoming increasingly agitated, "I can't play on the Matthew go round any more. Not now that it involves Drew. I meant what I said the other day; I can raise him without you. So, if you are going to run again, I'd appreciate it if you make a clean break as soon as possible. I don't want Drew getting too…"

I'd heard enough. I grabbed Destiny's face in my hands and kissed her with all the passion I had. I wasn't going to let another second go by without making my intentions crystal clear.

"I'M. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE! I love you! I love our son! You're both stuck with me!" Her eyes filled with shock. I could see question after question forming in that beautiful head of hers. She was ready to start the inquisition. I wasn't ready to talk. So I kissed her again. At first, I felt her body stiffen, but as I deepened the kiss, she responded in kind. The kiss was long and needy with Drew's slowing sucking serving as the only other sound in the room. When we finally broke apart for air, I sat next to her on the bed and took her free hand in mine.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. But I've been wanting to kiss you like that since I woke up from my coma. Timing was never right." Destiny sat there speechless staring at me in disbelief and silence. Drew stopped sucking.

"I have to burp him," Destiny said, removing her hand from mine and signaling me to divert my eyes as she removed him from under the cloth. "You can turn around now. This is how Carole said we should burp him." Destiny placed a clean cloth on her shoulder and laid Drew across it, rubbing his back. "Maybe you can burp him next time?"

"I'd like that." I grinned from ear to ear, but I could tell that Destiny was confused by recent happenings. I watched as Destiny replayed the last few minutes in her mind over and over and waited for her to speak. We sat in agonizing silence until Drew finally burped.

"He's asleep. Can you put him in the bassinet for me?" She asked laying Drew into my arms.

"On his back...right?"

"Yes."

I leaned over and kissed Drew and carefully placed him in the bassinet. "Daddy loves you," I said as I watched him for a couple of minutes to make sure he was actually asleep. "Is he staying in here tonight?" I inquired.

"That's the plan."

I stood by Destiny's bed, hands in pockets, waiting for her to invite me to sit. She patted the bed. I returned to my seat next to her. She strategically folded her arms in front of her to avoid my hand holding advances. Destiny looked at me demanding an explanation and answers to all the questions that were racing through her mind.

"Look Des. I'm sorry. I've been the worst kind of stupid. I'm so ashamed of the way I acted. I thought I didn't want the responsibility, that I would be missing out on the life I had planned." She looked at me needing to hear more. "Now, I know that my life is right here in this room. I mean… look at our son. He's perfect. Today, you were so brave and strong. It was an amazing experience and we shared it together. I want us to share all of the amazing moments of our son's life together. I want to be there for his first words, his first steps, everything." Destiny smiled and looked at me still expecting to hear more. "I still think it's going to be hard. I've got a ton of schoolwork to make up, but I know that with a little help from our families, together we can make it work. We can raise our son to be healthy, happy and loved. Des, we can do anything together."

"Yes, we can." Destiny smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Then, she confirmed, "No more running?"

"I'm done running," I smiled.

"Promise?" She asked needing to confirm once more.

"I promise."

Destiny smiled and then began to speak, "Look Matt, I am so happy you will be here for Drew. He needs his dad and I am going to need your help." She paused, searched my eyes, debating and hesitating to ask the next question. "What's with the kissing?"

"You liked it didn't you?" I joked. However, Destiny didn't laugh. She looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Please just answer the question."

"Question's been asked and answered, counselor," I quipped. Destiny was so not amused. I felt her brown eyes boring into me as she willed me to respond.

"I kissed you like that because I'm in love with you." Destiny glared at me with a look of shock and disbelief. So, I continued, "I don't want to waste any more time keeping my true feelings locked inside."

"You're in love with me? Since when? Just this afternoon, you said you…" Destiny quipped tossing up air quotes

_I hate that!_

"'Cared about me'. Whatever that really means." She rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"Look Des, I know that I have been a jerk when it comes to choosing the right words to tell you how I really feel. I was scared to say the words, because the last time I said those words to someone, it didn't go well-as you know."

"I'm not Dani."

_Damn! I would open this can of worms._ Dani, another mistake from my past, who I chose over Destiny when I was 16 and stupid!

"No. You are not, Dani!" I practically yelled. Then, I remembered our sleeping son and lowered my voice. "I realized a long time ago that I didn't even love her. I just told her I loved her… I wanted to love her so that I could keep from losing her to Nate. I hate losing! It was stupid! I was stupid!" She gave me a huge nod in agreement as to my stupidity. She stared urging me to continue. I felt myself becoming increasingly frustrated by Destiny's reaction. Clearly, I should have planned my words instead of babbling in the heat of the moment. I tried to regroup. "Look Des, after you started dating Darren, I knew that I had screwed up. I was angry at Dani, because she wasted my time and let Darren swoop in and take you away from me. Every time I saw you two together, I got this pain in my stomach. The months you were with him were torture. I…"

"Please stop! I just had **_our_** baby. I don't want to hear a blow by blow of the soap opera that has been our lives for the past three years." Destiny clearly was not interested in talking about our exes and no one could make her! Destiny sighed heavily and reached out to rest her hand on mine sending a shiver down my spine. "So, let's cut the crap. If you were so 'in love with me', you wouldn't have asked me to give our baby up for adoption, you wouldn't have told me that our night together was great, but we weren't getting married or even dating! And of course, wanting to go to college parties and meet other girls were just proof of your undying love and devotion for me!"

My mind reeled as she threw my idiotic words back in my face. Her beautiful cherub face was flushed and angry tears pooled in her beautiful mocha eyes. "I'm so sorry. I was angry, because you weren't listening to me. You weren't trying to understand my point. I was so scared!" I held her hand tightly with both of mine, pleading for her forgiveness.

"And I wasn't? I'm still terrified, Matt. We are 18 and we have a child. He's not a doll, but a living, breathing human being that we are ultimately responsible for, but I couldn't run away from him because he went everywhere with me. I had choices and I chose our son!"

"We are in this together now. I promise. I want to be the father Drew can look up to and admire. I am committed to us, Des- me and you."

Destiny looked at me strangely, as if she was trying to think of a way to make me understand her point. She swallowed hard and began to speak slowly, "I'm happy that you are going to be there for our son. As for you and me, we have always been there for each other. I don't think that will change. After all, I am your _'best friend'_," she quipped with emphasis on the last words.

_I now officially hate those words._

"Destiny, we have a son, a history!" I could feel her distancing herself, putting up walls the way she always did whenever anyone, most often me, hurt her.

_Damn!_

I pleaded, "Des, we are way past friends, best or whatever. I'm in love with you. I know I hurt you more times than I can count, but I also know from the way you just kissed me back that you still love me too."

"You surprised me." She moved her gaze from me to the bassinet where Drew lay sleeping. She took a deep breath, removed her hand from mine and said, "You're just caught up in the excitement of the day. So… to keep things simple… Let's forget this conversation and the kissing ever happened and focus on raising our son."

"So, just like that I am supposed to pretend that I'm not in love with you?" She gave me a resolved look, but didn't answer. "You don't love me anymore?" I asked desperately.

Destiny didn't answer. Instead, she stared at the bassinet. Finally, she said, "Let's just focus on Drew."

My head felt like it was about to explode. I couldn't breathe. My heart felt like it had stopped functioning. My greatest fear had been realized. My stupidity, my fear of fatherhood had cost me the woman I loved.

The air in the room was unbearable. I had to get out of that room. If I stayed, I knew I would say something stupid or worse, jump on top of Destiny and refuse to let her go.

"I need some air," was all I could manage as I ran out the door, refusing to look back at Destiny. I walked to the waiting room and my lips said something to our families about Destiny being finished with me. It wasn't until I felt everyone staring at me that I realized that I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Surprisingly, Mrs. Evans moved to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Matthew, what happened?"

"I told Destiny I'm in love with her. She doesn't believe me. I waited too long. She doesn't love me anymore." Everyone continued to stare at me not knowing how to respond.

"Destiny has had a long day. We all have," Mrs. Evans offered.

"I need to take a walk," I muttered. As I began to walk away, I felt the box in my jacket pocket move. I completely forgot to give Destiny her Christmas present. "Mrs. Evans, this is Destiny's Christmas present. I was going to give it to her this afternoon, but I forgot in all the excitement. Can you see that she gets it?" Mrs. Evans nodded affirmatively and took the box from my hand. I gave her a weak smile, nodded to my parents and headed to the stairway.

TBC…

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Destiny's POV

I sat there in a stunned silence, as I watched Matthew leave the room.

_I feel like I'm in some sort of alternate universe. _I reasoned, shaking my head amazed.

I could not believe the day I'd had. First of all, my fave soap opera, Fraternity Row ended. Then, my water broke and I gave birth to my son on a sofa at the Buchanan mansion. Right there with an audience! No shame! Sure, I tried to get Vivian to let me quit and me do all the pushin' tomorrow! But that boy of mine wasn't havin' it!

_Can't believe my baby is really here! Not quite the little girl I thought he'd be either," _I laughed to myself.

Suddenly, I broke out in the widest grin when I thought about the most unbelievable part of the day - Matthew. Matthew Buchanan, my knight in plaid! I smiled as I remembered him bursting into the room, coaching me, holding my hand, telling me, "We're in this together!" I was so shocked and relieved that he was there! I will never forget Matthew shedding tears when he said, "Happy Birthday Drew" or the love and panic on his face when he held Drew for the first time.

_It felt so good to be held in his arms, feeling his heart beat, smelling his cologne. Oh and the kiss! Mr. Buchannan and those lips… Mmmhmm… Did I just moan? NO! NO! NO! _I thought. _I could kick myself for laying here thinking about him. What is wrong with me? I promised myself that I'm not playing games with him anymore. EVER! He promises to be there for our son. That's all that matters._

Unfortunately, I couldn't shake my thoughts of Matthew. His declaration of love replayed over and over again in my mind. It would've been so easy to fall into old habits, forgive him and give him **whatever** he wanted.

_But I'm so not that girl anymore! _I declared to myself with force and determination. _Doormat Destiny has left the building, never to be seen again! _

A light knock at the door broke me from my self-talk. My mom, Phylicia Evans, opened the door just wide enough to peek her head in and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Okay, but I am tired and…"

"You don't want to talk about Matthew," she declared as she entered the room and stood next to my bed.

"Right!" I all but yelled and confirmed with a nod of my head.

"Well Destiny Loretta, unfortunately life is full of things we don't want to do…"

_OMG! No this woman does not think she is gonna make me talk about him!_

I knitted my brow and stared defiantly at my mother. New motherhood and hormones were to blame, as I sassed, "You can't force me to talk about him if I don't want to!"

Of course, my mother, who was not easily intimidated, acted like I hadn't said a word and continued with her chosen topic of conversation.

"Destiny, your child's father just came out of this room in tears, devastated because he **thinks **you don't love him."

"Now he knows how it feels," I replied bitterly.

My mother looked at me surprised and inquired further, "So, let me get this straight… You told Matthew you don't love him out of spite, to punish him?"

"I didn't exactly say it in those words," I offered, beginning to explain myself, but I quickly became frustrated. "Maybe… I don't know, but so what if I did? He's not really in love with me. So why should I let him pretend?" I half questioned and half demanded.

"Destiny, you know that I have never been Matthew's biggest fan. Oh, he was alright in the beginning. I thought it was good for you to have a friend at your new school. But then it started! In fact, I was uncomfortable with the intensity of your feelings for him from the start." She sighed heavily and chuckled, "You were so crazy over that boy. The craziest stunts you've ever pulled you did because of or for Matthew."

"Mom…", I said, trying to stop the lecture train from leaving the station, but it kept going!

"Convincing Matthew to sue his parents, sneaking to London to rescue him from that boarding school, not to mention all the snooping around you did in the Eddie Ford murder investigation. Oh and of course, there lies the ultimate, living, breathing product of those intense feelings and the craziness in that bassinet."

I sighed in frustration as my mom's millionth Matthew lecture droned on in my head and said, "So, you should be happy! You understand that as of today, the craziness has stopped? Matthew and I will raise Drew together, but that's it. He doesn't love me and I won't let him ease his guilt by pretending that he does!"

My mom looked at me incredulously not believing a word that came out of my mouth.

"Ok, Destiny. Now, can **I** finish without being interrupted?" I nodded affirmatively, wondering once again if I had woke up in some alternate universe where things were so not right.

"Good!", Mom quipped "Now, I made no secret that I wanted to see you and Darren together. I always thought that things would be much easier, happier for you with him instead of Matthew. I wanted you to have love without the complications."

"You mean because Matthew is white?" I asked.

"No, because he **is** a Buchanan. Look, I know that being an IRC isn't easy…"

_Did my mother just say "IRC"_ _like she's one of the girls?_ She must've noticed my surprise, because she addressed it in true mama fashion.

"Girl, don't look surprised cause your mama is up on the lingo! You better recognize!" She sassed and winked at me and continued making her point. "Seriously, Destiny, Access Llanview is always full of some nonsense from the Buchanans. I didn't want to see you caught up in their drama, but here we are," she offered pointing to Drew again.

"Look Baby Girl, if I'm honest, I still question Matthew values, being exposed to all that money and power had to effect him! So, I wouldn't have chosen Matthew for you. However, today, that young man showed me a thing or two about who he is and how much he loves my daughter and his son." I wanted to interrupt, but my mom's hand went up letting me know she was done listening to me.

"When Matthew saw you on that couch today, he was focused only on you. He ran to your side and took your hand in his and placed the other one on your back, reassuring you with his words." She laughed heartily remembering something funny and said, "While your Lamaze Coach, Shaun, stood there terrified, it was Matthew that coached you through the delivery. I will never forget how he told you that you and your baby were what he cared about most and he was there for you. Then, the way his eyes lit up when he held you and Drew in his arms… That wasn't Matthew being caught up Destiny. That was him finally getting a clue and realizing what's important, being there for his son and the girl he loves."

Somewhere deep inside, I knew my mom was right, but I couldn't and wouldn't receive her words. So, I sat in silence.

"Matthew loves you and Drew, Destiny. You should think hard and long before you throw his love away and relegate him to just your Baby Daddy."

"I can't believe you of all people are saying this. You never even liked Matthew!"

"Well, I guess that's true. But look, like I said before I still question his values and his mama can be a trip." She rolled her eyes and added. "I'm not encouraging you to date or marry Matthew tomorrow or ever for that matter, but the two of you and Drew are always going to be family. And I just don't want to see you push away a guy who loves you, because he was dumb and made mistakes or you might get hurt. Think about it."

I smiled slightly and looked up and saw a wrapped gift box sitting on the table by the door.

"Did someone send Drew a gift in Christmas paper?" I inquired.

"Oh my, I almost forgot," Mom remarked as she retrieved the package. "This is your Christmas gift from Matthew. Apparently, he came by the mansion to give it to you this afternoon, but was sidetracked." She grinned and handed me the package. It was awkwardly wrapped as only Matthew could do. He had a special knack for wrapping gifts in a way that made them look like pieces of paper mache put together. I smiled thinking of how much time and attention it would have taken for him to wrap the package with all of his thumbs.

"Are you going to open it?" Mom asked.

"Not now. I'll wait."

"You want me to go find Matthew so he can be here when you open it?"

I wasn't sure if I was ready to see Matthew just yet. So, I hesitated for a moment, thought about it, then said, "I guess that would be okay."

"Well, then. I'll see if I can find him. Destiny, think about what I said." Mom stated with her patented "do as I say" look. I reluctantly nodded affirmatively knowing that was the only way she would leave me alone.

As my mom was headed for the door, it swung open barely missing her. In walked none other than U.S. Senator Dorian Lord, Matthew's sister-in-law, wearing a beautiful dark gray wool suit and black, red bottom pumps with her shoulder length dark hair in loose curls framing her pretty face. She was dressed to impress as usual.

"Excuse' moi, Mrs. Evans!" Dorian gasped in French. "I was in such a hurry to see Destiny and our precious nephew that I wasn't paying attention."

"No problem Senator Lord. It's good that you could drop by. If you'll excuse me, I was on my way out. I will let the two of you visit." My mom smiled at me and made her exit.

Ms. Dorian, who was grinning from ear to ear, waved hello and walked over to the bassinet and cooed quietly at Drew, who was still sound asleep.

"Aren't you the most adorable little boy? Looking just like you father. I'm your Aunt Dorian. You and I are going to be good friends," she whispered softly into the bassinet, but loud enough for me to hear. She then proceeded over to my bed to honor me with two air kisses as only Ms. Dorian could do.

"So, how are you, Destiny?"

"Okay, I guess. A little tired! And you? How have you been Ms. Dorian? I mean Senator…"

"I have been fine. I will be even better once you start calling me Dorian. We are practically family." She noticed my confused expression. "Well Destiny, you and I are both the paramours of Bo Buchanan's sons- my David, your Matthew."

"Dorian," I paused, because it still seemed weird to call her by her first name. She may have been the wife of David, my self-proclaimed BFF, but she was older than David and my parents and a U.S. Senator. So, calling her Dorian would take some getting used to. "Matthew and I aren't together. We aren't a couple. We're **just** friends."

"Okay, now I'm confused." She mused. "David told me that you and Matthew patched things up, that he was there for the birth, named the baby."

"All true. But we are **not** together," I sighed.

"I am sensing there is more to this story." Dorian stated curiously.

I guessed there was no harm in telling Dorian, because Matthew would give David every detail of our conversation and it would probably end up being the subject of pillow talk anyway.

"Matthew kissed me earlier and told me he is in love with me." I said quickly.

Dorian raised her eyebrow and asked, "And that's a problem because…?"

"I don't believe him." Dorian looked at me quizzically. So, I continued, "This afternoon was intense. I think he's just caught up in the excitement of being a new dad. I told him so. He left. He thinks I don't love him."

She looked at me intently before asking, "But you do love him?"

"Yeah, I do," I admitted with a whisper. "But I don't want to, because I know he will never be in love with me, not really."

Dorian smirked at me the way people do when they know a secret they shouldn't share but plan to share anyway.

"Destiny Loretta Evans born October 28, 1993 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, moved to Llanview in 2009. Your favorite color is purple. Your favorite flowers are purple lilacs. You love to dance. And you can really sing. Your favorite singer is Adele. Although you also **like** Bruno Mars, Snoop, Katy Perry, Trey Songz, Beyonce, and that Scotty boy from American Idol. You like video games. In fact, you and Matthew played Michael Jackson Experience everyday during the 2010 Holiday Season. You pretend to hate romcom movies, but secretly love them. Let's see… you love burgers and empanadas, but you hate meatloaf and okra. Your favorite dessert is banana split, but you rarely eat the cherry or the banana. You don't like coffee..."

I just sat there listening with my mouth open as Dorian read me like a fan fic.

"Let's see… you and Matthew met in gym class. In your first conversation, you talked about going to Harvard and he told you about his parents sending him to military school. You wore a full length black dress to freshman prom, a powder blue dress to Clint and Nora's wedding, a tight fitted dress with feathers or something to sophomore prom with the dreaded Darren. Oh and I couldn't possibly forget the peach dress you wore to Bo and Nora's wedding. You looked so 'hot' dancing all night with Darren. I know more shall we say intimate things as well. Like, you and my brother-in-law have 'really kissed' exactly 5 times outside of your 'night of passion'. You have a birthmark that looks like Snoopy somewhere very personal. Do I need to continue?" She asked. "I could, you know? Believe me; I probably know more about you than I do about any of my Cramer girls, including my own daughters."

"I don't understand. How?" I managed to choke out.

"It's simple. Matthew moaned about you the entire time he was in D.C."

Then, Dorian slumped over with a sad expression and the moaning voice to match, imitating Matthew's antics, "Destiny doesn't want to talk to me. I miss her so much. I don't want to be a dad. Do you think she can forgive me for how I feel? Do you think she meant it when she told me not to speak to her again? What do you think would happen if I called? On and on and on." She stood up straight and continued, "And when he wasn't engaging in his ongoing lament, he was interjecting your name into any and every conversation. Perfect example, at dinner one night, we had pasta. It was exceptionally good. I suggested a little tiramisu for dessert. Matthew launched into a 20 minute speech on how tiramisu 'isn't Destiny's favorite', what desserts you did like and how you liked them served. He was nerve wrecking! David and I were scared to play music for fear that Matthew would hear some artist you did or didn't like and moan for hours on end. It was horrible! I was ready to strangle him! Day after day of Destiny this and Destiny that. Don't look skeptical, because every word is true. My daughters, Adriana and Cassie, were there just briefly, because Mopey Matthew, that's what they called him, ran them off to a hotel. Frankly, I almost packed up and left with them! At any rate, you could talk to David and he would tell you." Dorian paused quickly as if she thought of something important. "Wait, on second thought... Is BFF of higher rank than the Bro Code?"

I chuckled at Dorian's use of David's terminology. "No. Bro Code is higher."

"Don't ask David then. If I make him break the Bro Code, I would never hear the end of it."

I laughed. _David's such a dork. He probably would've threatened to divorce Dorian over a Bro Code violation. _

"All that is true?" I finally asked, shyly.

"Every single word. The poor kid was miserable without you." Suddenly, Dorian looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "Do you know Matthew still has those sneakers you gave him?" I shook my head no. "Well he does. I know because he brought them to DC with him. David says he takes them with him whenever he goes anywhere for more than a couple of days. Apparently, he keeps the worn out things, because they remind him of you and how you always knew that he would walk again."

All I could do was sit in silence overwhelmed by what I'd just heard.

"Look, Destiny. I can't tell you what to believe, but I know in my heart of hearts that Matthew's running had to do with circumstances- being a baby daddy." She whispered the last words to keep Drew from hearing. "Apparently, after today, that's no longer an issue." Dorian paused and waited for me to say something. Then she added, "He really seems to love you." Once again, Dorian looked at me waiting for a response. Then, she spied the package on the nightstand and beamed. "I see Matthew gave you your Christmas present. I swear that guy wraps packages with his toes. Are you not going to open it?"

"Actually, Matthew gave it to my mom when he left after our talk. I asked my mom to find him. I sort of wanted Matt here when I open it."

"Good idea. By the way, just so you know… our house has been designated a Good Vibe Zone. So, Matthew is not welcome at our home without you **and** Drew ever again."

Dorian looked at me and we both began to laugh hysterically.

"Hey, no fair laughing without me." David whined as he burst into the room, looking as dapper as ever. "BFF, love of my life, what's so funny?" Dorian and I continued laughing. "Just girl talk." Dorian offered as she waved goodbye and left me alone with my BFF.

"Okay, you two can keep your secrets," quipped David. "Hated to interrupt you, but I wanted to see my nephew and my BFF before we have to leave."

"You guys are leavin'?"

"Yeah, my wife, the Senator, has to get back to D.C. No worries. I'll be back to check on you guys in a few days," David said as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Matthew really **is** in love with you, but you didn't hear that from me." He winked at me and headed to the bassinet where he stared at a sleeping Drew. "Hey Nephew, as soon as you're able to talk, I want you to request a name change. Remember that, okay?" David said with all sincerity.

I laughed out loud.

_David is such a dork_. I thought as I watched David continue to stare at his brother's Mini-me.

"Destiny, are you sure this is your kid? He looks nothing like you."

"David, get out of my room!" I yelled as I threw a tissue box at his head. He ducked successfully. "Hey that's no way to treat your baby's Godfather. Love you BFF." He gave me his version of that dazzling Buchanan smile. I smiled back.

"Love you too David. Tell Dorian thanks for the chat. If you see your brother, please send him in. We need to talk."

"Will do." With that David left my room.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity. Then, a familiar face came walking through the door.

tbc…

**A/N Thanks so much to all of you who have read, followed and favorited our story! We appreciate each and every one of you! And a special shout out to our reviewers, rexjdk, LudaNeet (check out their fics, they're awesome) and Guest! You guys rock!**

**And just in case you missed it, Matthew did not kill Eddie Ford! The in and outs of how Ms. Destiny helped solve that mystery will be included in a one-shot titled "Destined Love: The Truth about Eddie Ford!" Not sure when, but it's coming. :) **

**Next up… Matthew and Destiny talk truth.**

**Blessings & Please keep the love coming,**

**Allie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N We own nothing! **

Chapter 3

Matthew's POV

My pulse was racing. I was beginning to sweat bullets as David told me, "You've been summoned. Good luck, Lil' Bro!"

"Thanks…," I said with a frown.

"Call me if you live," David teased.

"Yeah…," I muttered.

"Just a little bit of Big Bro humor. Geez, lighten up!"

_Easy for him to say! _I felt like I was gonna pass out.

"Not a good time, David."

"Ok. I get it. Call me," he instructed, slapping me on the back. I surveyed the empty hallway grateful our families left to get dinner. I steadied myself, took a deep breath and tried to be encouraged by the fact that Destiny kept her gift and wanted to see me.

"Hey," I smiled as I opened the door.

"Hey," Destiny replied brightly.

_Okay! You can do this, Buchanan! _ I chanted as I tried to pump myself up!

I walked over to Drew's bassinet and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Wow! He's still sleeping," I said softly.

"Yep. I think he's tired from his trip," Destiny giggled. That's something I hadn't heard her do since we arrived at the hospital. I smiled at her and let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You better?" Destiny asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I bolted earlier. I was a little stressed." I paused then quickly added, "My mood improved when I heard you didn't throw your gift out the window." Destiny looked anxious, afraid of what might tumble out of my mouth next. "Okay… Don't worry. I'm not going to push or say anything stupid. In fact, I'm going to shut up right now."

"Good idea. Come sit with me," Destiny nodded with approval, as she waved me over with her hand.

_Holy crap! What's going on here?_ I thought as I moved to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"No, sit right here where you were," Destiny offered rubbing the spot next to her on the bed.

Something about a spider and a fly came to my mind. I was terrified as I took my seat next to her knowing this conversation could determine my future with Destiny, our future as a family. Destiny and I stared in silence for what seemed like hours. My thoughts began to wander.

_I'm scared! What's she thinking? _Then, Destiny licked her lips nervously and my 18 year old male hormones turned my fear into thoughts of something else. _My God, she is so beautiful! How does she look so perfect after all those hours in labor? I can't stop staring! Am I making her uncomfortable? Her lips are so luscious! Man, what I wouldn't do to have them wrapped…_

Finally, Destiny spoke interrupting my very naughty thoughts. In fact, her words made me cringe. "Dorian and I had a Nice. Long. Talk."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Get a grip Buchanan! Don't hyperventilate!_ I challenged myself.

I prayed to God that my sister-in-law had not told Destiny the embarrassing details of my time in D.C. Not my finest hour and not something I wanted the woman I loved and wanted to love me again to hear about with any detail. For a few seconds, I thought about pretending I hadn't heard her and changing the subject, but I knew that wouldn't work. Destiny would see right through me! So, I decided to take it like a man! Sort of.

"Really?" I somehow managed to ask.

"Ye**p**," Destiny popped the p for emphasis and smirked as her eyes danced reveling in my misery. I tried to prepare myself for whatever came next.

"On what planet was it okay to mention my Snoopy birthmark to your brother and his wife?!" Destiny demanded punching me in my shoulder.

"Oow!" I grimaced, conscious not to yell and wake Drew. "I can't believe she told you about that!"

"Matt, how could you?!" Destiny pouted.

"We were watching _Charlie Brown Christmas_. It just slipped out." Destiny tried her best to look angry, but she couldn't hold back her laughter. Destiny laughed so hard, she had tears running down her face. Frankly, it made me a little uncomfortable, because I really didn't know what was so funny. I smiled cautiously.

"OMG, Matt. Only you would mention an intimate moment during a holiday cartoon."

"I didn't talk about us being intimate, just your birthmark," I admitted sheepishly as Destiny continued to laugh. I still didn't get what was so funny, but figured that was a good time to let her know how much our night together really meant to me. So, I looked her straight in the eye and told her, "But I **had been** thinkin' about it- that night. I think about it all the time." I heard my voice get lower and felt the lust in my gaze.

_Too much! Too much! She's going to send you packing for sure._ I thought, panicking.

Surprisingly, Destiny looked me in the eyes and simply said, "You know you sound like a perv, right?"

_Whew! _

"Yeah, I tried sincere earlier, but you didn't believe me. Maybe pervy will get me better results?" I asked hesitantly.

Destiny smiled, "What am I going to do with you Matthew Buchanan?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah?" Destiny asked, instead of answering seemingly afraid of what I might say.

"Love me again." I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes, touched her cheek and decided to push my luck. "Let me show you how much I love you. You're it for me. You have my heart Destiny. Please say you'll give us a chance- not just for Drew, but for us, our family, and our future."

_Big words for a tongue-tied, scared loser! _I thought anxiously.

"Matthew," Destiny said as tears began to slowly fall. "I don't know if I can. You hurt me so much. I've forgiven you so many times already."

I hated to see her cry. I'd rather she yelled or hit me. Anything, but the tears. I wiped the tears from her eyes with my fingertips and pulled her into my arms. As I held Destiny, I recalled all the times I caused tears to pool in her beautiful eyes. It made me sick to my stomach.

When Destiny's sobs quieted, I collected my thoughts and spoke from my heart, "I know Baby. I know you have. I've been a stupid jerk. I was dumb and selfish. I wish I could go back and erase all the stupid things I did and said. I should have told you from the beginning how I really felt about you. I never deserved you. I still don't. But truth is I'm miserable without you."

Destiny's tears began to flow again breaking my heart more and more.

"Baby, please don't cry. You're breaking my heart. I hate knowing that I've hurt you so much. I wish I could get a do-over for the last few months. I was a coward! I should've never let my fear make it ok for me to lash out at you. You trusted me. You gave me your love and your beautiful body, even when you thought I had done the unthinkable. Then, I accused you and my mom of ruining our lives! I'm so sorry, Des." I pulled Destiny closer as she continued to cry in my arms. "I was so caught up that night. I didn't think about keeping you safe, protecting you. I screwed up!"

We sat in deafening silence for what felt like forever until Destiny finally asked against my chest, "Are you sorry we were together? That we have Drew?"

"No. No. Destiny, look at me!" I lifted her chin with my finger and held it in my hand. Destiny reluctantly lifted her eyes and looked into mine. "The night we were together was the greatest night of my life. It was Intense! Hot! Electric! Magic! I've never felt so connected to anyone or anything. That night, when we kissed, touched, and tasted, I knew that I had always been and would always be in love with you." I kissed her cheek and traced the tracks of her tears with my knuckles.

"Why are you just sayin' this now? Why didn't you tell me then?

"I didn't think I could," I sighed and continued, "Des, my future was iffy; I thought I'd killed a man. I couldn't offer you a real relationship, ask you to be with me, and wait for me while I was in prison. I didn't want you to suffer for my mistake. But when you ignored my calls and texts and avoided me, I was losin' my mind. I knew I couldn't be without you."

I took a deep breath as I considered what I had to say next. Destiny, once again, sat up and looked at me expectantly. I gathered the courage to continue, "So, when I finally confronted you at the hospital that night, I talked about caring and seeing where our relationship would go. I didn't want to scare you away or make you feel obligated to tie yourself to me by telling you the truth." I stopped talking, contemplating whether or not to let the truth out now. "Look, Des. The truth is even though we were a couple of 17 year old kids, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life kissing you, holding you, laughing with you, even crying with you, just loving you." I felt Destiny tense up in my arms. Clearly, I'd overwhelmed her. She wasn't ready for this.

_Too much, Matt! You've gone too far. But it's too late to take it back! Tell her…_ I thought as I tried to encourage myself.

"The whole time I was in the coma, I dreamed about you, about us and our future together. When I woke up and found out I was free, that I hadn't killed Eddie, all I wanted to make those dreams come true. I don't know, maybe that's why I was so freaked out about the pregnancy. Des, I had created the perfect future in my mind. I'd planned **our** lives together, Destiny: Senior year, college, seeing the world together, eventually a wedding and **then** kids." I felt her eyes boring holes into me as she waited to hear something she could latch on to. "I didn't know about our baby, Des. So, Drew wasn't a part of my dreams then. But he is now. Today changed everything."

Destiny gave me a puzzled look and asked, "What does that mean exactly?"

"I can't imagine our lives without Drew in it."

"You're not sorry we have him?"

I pulled her into my arms again, using it as an opportunity to pull her close and put this question to rest once and for all. "Not for a second. When I saw him today, stuff got so real, so fast. We have this little guy, because of a mistake I thought we made. It was no mistake Des. You fought me, your mom, and in some ways yourself to bring him into the world. Drew's the best gift I've ever gotten." She smiled faintly into my chest. "Well besides you."

Destiny sat up and moved the stray hairs that had fallen into my eyes. She looked at me gauging the truth of my words. I watched as Destiny weighed each word in her mind. She then smiled mischievously and said sassily as only she could, "So, I'm a gift am I?"

"Did I say that?" I teased.

"Matthew…," she whined.

"Yes, Des! You **are **a gift just for me from God and my Grandpa Asa!" I exclaimed smiling and pulling her closer.

"Really?"

"Really." I leaned down resting my forehead against hers, looked into her sparkling eyes and confessed, "I love you Destiny Loretta Evans with all my heart, my soul and everything I am and hope to become."

"Isn't that from a movie?" She quipped.

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure if I had stolen those words or not. I explained, "Not sure, but it's how I feel. Do you think you could ever feel the same?"

Destiny hesitated, sighed, looked at me and finally said, "Matthew, I do love you. I've **always** loved you. That's not the issue." I grinned so hard I thought my jaw would break. Then, Destiny placed a cautionary finger on my mouth and added, "I'm not sure love is enough."

"Can we agree that it's a place to start?"

Destiny thought about my request. "Look Matt, so much has happened. How can I be sure that things will be different, that you wanting to be a dad and a couple isn't just a phase? I don't want to give us a chance only to have you running after the first pretty girl who gives you the time of day!"

"Des, I wish I could magically make you see how much you mean to me. If I had handled things better, you wouldn't have to question how I feel, but I didn't. So, I'm living with the consequences. I understand that my loving you is new to you, but I've felt this way for a long time."

Briefly, I thought about confessing to some of the stupid things I'd done since I realized how much I loved Destiny, including threatening Nate Salinger to stay away from her and my using our friendship to come between her and her ex-boyfriend Darren. But I decided against bringing up things that might make Destiny mad. Instead, I appealed to her sense of fairness.

"I know I don't have the right to ask, but Des, I need you to just give me one last chance. I promise this time things will work out. Please?!" I pleaded.

Finally, Destiny responded, "I don't know, Matt. We have a lot to work on- to talk about, a lot of healing to do. Definitely, some changes need to be made. I won't be your doormat anymore."

_Doormat? What? Whatever! It doesn't matter now cause whatever she wants I'll do! _I thought. _Say yes! Please just say YES already!_

"But…" Destiny gave me a beautiful smile and mercifully said, "Okay."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air and began showering Destiny's face with kisses.

"Matt, slow down. Let me finish!" Destiny exclaimed grabbing my hands. "I still think that for now, we need to focus our attention on Drew."

"Ok, but can we work on us a little bit?" I asked putting on the puppy dog face she couldn't refuse.

"Matt? The face? Really? Ok… Yes, as long as we move slowly."

"Can we kiss and I tempt you with my coolness?"

Destiny laughed loudly. "The fact that you said that proves that you are so not cool."

"Okay. I'm a little behind the times. I was out of commission for a while." I kissed the back of Destiny's hand. "So, are we together now? Are you my **girlfriend**?" I asked moving toward her luscious lips.

"Not so fast. Slowly, focusing on our son remember?"

"But I need to know. What am I going to tell people when they ask about our relationship?" I pouted raising my eyebrow seductively. I honestly didn't care what people thought. I just wanted Destiny to say yes to being my girlfriend or even my wife.

_Where did that come from? Wife? We're barely 18. _ I chuckled at myself, because I knew that if I was being honest, I wanted nothing more than to take Destiny and Drew to the nearest church and marry her TODAY before she could get away from me!

Destiny considered my question momentarily. "Tell them we're Partners," Destiny offered smiling.

_Huh?_

"Partners? Doesn't that mean something else?" I inquired.

"For other people I guess, but for us it means that we're raising our son together **and** we are two people who love each other with a lot of baggage to sort out." Destiny stated emphatically. Then, she gave me a smile, batted her eyes at me and winked with a hint of naughtiness. "Ok, Partner?"

_Oh my God! How did I ever refuse this woman anything?_

"Ok." I agreed. "Now, can we kiss on it?"

"Shake; then kiss," Destiny responded as she extended her hand to me. I grabbed her hand, pulled her to me and crashed my lips into hers. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip desperate for entry, which she granted. Our tongues danced, becoming reacquainted until we both were lightheaded and Destiny collapsed in my arms.

"Ok. You do realize I just had a baby? I'm exhausted and you need to stop trying to drain the little energy I have left," Destiny giggled.

"Not my fault you're so sexy," I whispered in her ear.

"Tone down the pervy, Matt."

"Okay, I'll try," I offered, knowing I had no intention of really trying. Destiny giggled, knowing I would not be trying very hard. I was about to say something really naughty when I looked over and saw her gift sitting on the nightstand. I grabbed the box and handed it to her. "Could you tell I wrapped it myself?" She just smiled and nodded "yes". Destiny then began examining the box trying to figure out where the wrapping paper began and ended. She found a good place to start.

"Wait!" I urged grabbing her hand. "Before you open it, I want you to know that I ordered it last spring. Actually, the morning after we made love…" I paused briefly waiting to see if she objected to my terminology. We loved each other now and then. It wasn't just sex. Hearing no objections, I continued, "I hoped to give it to you at Junior Prom, if I managed to stay out of prison. But then, prom didn't happen. So, when I first woke up and my parents were talking to me about the coma and what happened over the last six months, all I thought about was giving you this gift and telling you how much I loved you. Then, I found out about the baby and was a jerk. Honestly, I thought I would never have the chance to see you wear your…." For the third time that day, I felt the sting of tears in the back of my eyes. "Go ahead and open it before you regret loving a wimp."

Destiny kissed both of my eyelids and said, "I like it when your wimp shows for our son and especially for me."

I wiped my tears and smiled at her knowing she was telling me the truth. Destiny carefully opened the box. Her eyes opened incredibly wide and sparkled as she lifted the gold heart shaped locket from the box. On the front of the locket the words "My Destiny" On the back, "I love you. Matt."

"Matthew, it's so beautiful!"

"Open it." Inside, there was a picture of me wearing my favorite sweater that Destiny gave me for my 17th birthday.

"I love that picture!" She squealed.

"My dad has a great shot of Drew. He's going to have it printed for me. So, tomorrow…"

"I will have both of you close to my heart."

"Yes." I grinned so hard that my face began to ache. I felt myself staring again. I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe that I was actually here with Destiny and our son. I didn't deserve either of them, but here I was being given a chance to make everything RIGHT.

"Matthew, can you help me put my locket on?"

"Of course" I smiled as I carefully clasped the locket, taking the opportunity to place several soft kisses on her neck. Destiny purred a little as I began to massage her shoulders careful not to let my hands drift to where they really wanted to go.

Destiny held the locket in her fingers, as I continued to massage her shoulders. She looked at me and then looked at Drew's bassinet and smiled. "Mmmmmhmmmm!" she sighed. "And Matthew…"

"Yeah, Des?" I responded with a low whisper in her ear just touching it with the tip of my tongue.

"You are not slick! Don't get any ideas. Partners remember?" She asked breathlessly.

"Partners." I nibbled her ear a little, took a deep breath and removed my hands from her shoulders. "Hands off!" I raised my hands high in the air. Destiny looked at me, laughed and pushed me down on the bed and snuggled into my side. I took a few moments to mark how great she felt in my arms.

"Well, Ms. Evans, I hate to tell you, but I don't know if this snuggling is sanctioned in the Partner Handbook" I joked as I held her close to me and rubbed her arm. When she didn't respond, I looked down at my beautiful girl. She was sound asleep.

_It's been a little shaky, but we're off to a good start. _I thought as I began to whisper silent prayers giving thanks for my gifts.

tbc…

**A/N Again, thanks so much to all of you who read, followed and favorited our story! We are so grateful to you! And cyber chocolates go out to our chapter 2 reviewers: rexjdk, lilnate13, mestinylover, oltlfan and Guests! You guys are rock stars!**

**Next up… Matthew and Drew do a little father son bonding.**

**Blessings, Smiles & Please keep the love coming,**

**Allie & Lee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just a little fluff for a Monday. Unfortunately, we still own nothing!**

Chapter 4

Destiny's POV

I woke up a little confused. It took me a few moments to gain my bearings and remember where I was and the unexpected events of the day.

I was lying in Matthew's arms, snuggled against his body. I felt the muscles in his arms as they held me close, heard the beating of his heart, and smelled the lingering hint of his cologne.

_Mmmhmm… I could stay like this forever! Laying here in Matthew's arms feels so right! He smells so good. I like his new cologne. Almost as much as…_

_Stop it Destiny! You're doin' it again! _I reasoned with myself. _Takin' it slow and being Partners doesn't include bein' caught up in the Matthew Magic! _

I snuggled just a little closer and decided to just lay there and think.

Truthfully, I wondered if I was doing the right thing.

_Partners with Matthew might not be the right thing to do. But he loves us! Focus! Focus! I have to focus! _I thought. _I love Matthew_. _I really do! But, I'm just not sure if all this is real._

Sometimes, most of the time, loving him scared me, even after all the promises Matt made that day. So, I tossed every word we'd said over and over in my mind and tried to look at our situation in realistic terms.

_Beautiful. _I smiled to myself as I felt the weight of the beautiful locket that now graced my neck. The words "My Destiny" and "I love you Matt" engraved on its cool surfaces.

_Matthew does love me and Drew! _I decided. _I can see in his eyes that he wants me - the mother of his child, his best friend_… _Not really sure what that means in real life though_.

I wondered if I could actually trust Matthew with my heart.

_No, not yet_, I decided quickly. Honestly, I knew it would take a long time before I could relax and stop waiting for the other shoe to drop when it came to Matthew Buchanan.

_One thing I know for sure, that boy can be as wishy washy as the day is long_. I grimaced inside.

Once again, his promise that those days are behind us replayed in my mind. Too bad, part of me still didn't believe him, couldn't believe him. As I lay on Matthew's chest, I began to notice murmuring.

_Who is he talking to? Is he asleep?_

I snuck a peek at his face. Matt was wide awake and talking out loud. He wasn't on the phone and it was just the 3 of us in the room.

_What's he saying? _I asked myself. Initially, I felt guilty for listening, but that soon passed as I focused all of my attention on Matt and began to listen.

_Oh my God! He's praying! Matthew is praying for Drew and me…our family!_

As I made out most of his words, I felt myself becoming teary eyed. I focused my breathing in an effort not to become overwhelmed with emotion. It wasn't that I had never heard Matthew pray before, because I had. I'd actually walked in on him praying a few times before. And I knew he felt a special connection to his grandpa Asa, who died before he and I ever met and his brother Drew, our son's namesake, who was killed before Matthew was born. So, the fact that he was spiritual outside of going to church or temple with his parents didn't surprise me either. But hearing him praying for me, Drew and us, after all we'd been through touched my heart.

_I'm blown away by this…_ I struggled to keep my composure, as Matthew held me close and prayed quietly.

"Thank you God for Destiny being willing to give me a chance, to let me be a part of our son's life. Thank you that he is healthy. Help me to be a good dad, not so selfish or jealous. Please show me how to be a good Partner, whatever that means."

I panicked inside as I felt Matthew's gaze redirected to the top of head, looking down at me intently, as he continued his talk with God.

"Please help Destiny to remain strong, determined and fierce," he chuckled a little at using the word I'd introduced to his vocabulary. "Destiny, she deserves everything she's ever wanted and more. Please help me to show her everyday how much she means to me. I love her so much!"

Matthew pulled me even closer and stroked my hair with his finger tips. After a moment he almost pleaded, "Help me to say the right words, do the right things to show my appreciation for these two great gifts you have given me."

I was so overwhelmed by the sincerity of Matthew's words. I nearly lost it. Then, I heard an alarming noise. It was Drew, crying loudly, announcing that he was awake. His crying was so loud. There was no doubt that the youngest Buchanan was not pleased at the moment.

Matthew jumped beneath me. Clearly, he was startled by the piercing sound that filled the room. My first thought was to move and let Matthew know I was awake. Instead, a moment of inspiration hit.

_That would be so much fun! _I grinned to myself.

So, I decided to go with my devious Plan B. I wanted Matt to have a chance to take care of **his** son. Yes, a little father/son bonding was definitely in order!

"OOOOkay, I guess Drew is awake." I felt Matthew look down at me, staring at me, probably hoping that the stare and Drew's screaming would wake me.

_Not today, Buchanan! This is your show! Show me what you can do! _I mentally challenged him.

"But mommy is not awake," Matthew sighed. "Well Beautiful, I'm not going to wake you unless I have to." He said as he gingerly removed me from his side and climbed out of bed. Once our bodies were no longer connected, I rolled over in my pretend sleep so that I would have a bird's eye view of "The Daddy Show" at the bassinet. Matthew gently picked Drew up, cradled him in his arms and looked at him curiously, like he was a puzzle that he needed to solve. Matt then began to bounce a little and sway.

"What's wrong little man? We need to figure it out fast, because Mommy's really sleepy and we don't want to wake her up unless we have to okay?" Apparently, Drew did not care what Daddy wanted, because he proceeded to yell at a little higher pitch and with a little more fervor.

"Ok, so that's how it is? Well…guess you don't think Daddy can do this? Let's see about that." I could see the wheels churning in Matt's head as he began pacing the floor with our fussy child. "You shouldn't be hungry. You just ate about an hour ago." I smiled as Mr. Buchanan had an Aha Moment. "You're probably wet." He tested the diaper. "Yes, you are definitely wet! One problem, Daddy's not sure how to change a diaper. Guess it's a good thing I signed up for that parenting class when I went for that walk earlier."

Matt took a quick glance in my direction. His normally calm expression replaced by one I had rarely seen from him- panic.

"Maybe I should ring for Sarah?" Matthew questioned as he continued to pace and Drew continued to scream. I was about to move and help when the door opened and Sarah walked in. Sarah took one look at a panic stricken Matthew and then gave me a knowing smirk. She knew there was no way I could possibly be asleep through all the racket. Drew was loud! Luckily, Sarah just winked and played along with my little plan.

"I'm so glad to see you! Drew is wet and I'm trying not to wake Destiny." Matthew complained.

"Poor thing, she must be bone tired, I could hear this little guy down the hall," Sarah offered trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah," I felt Matthew smile at me. "I don't know what to do. Can you help me?"

"Sure." Sarah proceeded to walk Matthew through the ins and outs of changing diapers for newborns. I knew poor Sarah had her job cut out for her, because Matthew was not good when it came to wrapping stuff.

_I made a funny! _I giggled to myself biting my lip to contain my laughter.

"Okay, Daddy. I'm going to undo the diaper and let you try it by yourself this time," said Sarah giving me the side-eye as she moved away from Matthew.

"Alright," Matthew sighed cautiously and leaned in to complete his diaper duty. As he leaned in to begin, I saw little stream of something from the changing table hit Matthew's hand.

"What the…" Matthew yelped, catching himself before he blurted out a swear word. I nearly bit my lip off holding back my laughter.

Sarah chuckled a little then said, "Oh, Daddy, that's just one of the hazards of having a little boy! You have to watch out for the sprinkler." Sarah handed Matt a baby wipe to clean himself up and motioned to the changing table and advised, "Now, let's try it again."

I smiled all through my insides as I secretly watched Matthew successfully change Drew's diaper. Matthew talked to him the entire time about how it was okay to spray Daddy a little and how much he loved him and Mommy. When the diaper was properly changed and Drew quieted down, Sarah excused herself to attend to other patients.

Matthew held Drew in his arms and walked around the room chit chatting with our son, as if Drew could understand every word.

"Seems like you're a lot better now that you have a clean diaper," Matt observed proudly. "Daddy likes when his little man is happy and not screaming."

Drew let out a little gurgle as if he was responding to Matt's comment. Matthew chuckled in response and continued talking to his son, "You know Drew, Daddy's sorry it took him a minute to get the hang of that whole diaper thing, but I'll get better. Bet that parenting class will help your dad become a pro at diaper changing and all things baby in no time!" Matthew bragged. Then, he paused and listened intently to Drew's pretend answer,

"Oh so you think so too. That's my boy! Knew **you'd** have my back!"

Matt walked over and stood next to the bed and stared at me. He then whispered loudly to Drew, "I wonder what Mommy, the big faker, thinks?"

_Dang! The jig is up!_ I thought, as I began to laugh hysterically reveling in the freedom of no longer having to hold my laughter in.

Matthew smiled at me and shook his head, "Some Partner you are, Evans."

I smiled back at him, marveling at the way his smile reached all the way into his dark brown eyes.

_Boy, have I missed that smile._ I thought.

I found myself staring and becoming a little flushed. What was it about this man that made me lose my senses in no time flat?

_Those eyes! I get lost in them! But then there's the smile! The way his lips…! Destiny, stop that! _

I needed to compose myself. So, I sassed, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Buchanan." Then, I laughed and asked, "How did you know?"

"I'm not telling," Matthew chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Because you would use that piece of information to perfect your craft and stick me with diaper duty and whatever else you don't want to do for the rest of our lives. Nope, the secret stays here!" declared Matthew pointing to his head.

I must admit I was a little overwhelmed by Matt's words.

_The rest of our lives? Is he really talking forever to me?_

I quickly recovered from the commitment haze and played off my concern with a little more Destiny Evans' sass, "I'll get it out of you eventually, Buchanan."

"No you won't, Evans."

"Sneak attack," I giggled.

"Not gonna work, Evans," Matthew stated firmly.

Not one to concede a point, I simply smiled at Matthew, as he sat in his spot next to me with Drew in his arms. I leaned over and kissed Drew's forehead and hands while staring directly into the eyes of the now resolute Mr. Buchanan and advised, "I do have my ways, Buchanan. I will have my answer." I then blew Matthew a kiss for emphasis.

Matthew swallowed hard and tried to respond to my challenge without success.

_Round 1 goes to Ms. Evans!_

tbc…

**A/N As always, many THANKS to all who read, followed and favorited our story! We are ever grateful to you! We appreciate your support! Special thanks to our Chapter 3 reviewers: rexjdk, lilnate13, ludaneet, kerizendaya (please check out these ladies fics!) marqueita alladin, original Guest and guest! You guys make us smile and give us lots to think about!**

**Next up… More father and son bonding. Now it's Bo Buchanan's turn to have a long overdue talk with his youngest son.**

**Blessings, Smiles & Please keep the love coming,**

**Allie & Lee**


End file.
